


Money Boy 【河蟹】

by abaibaibaibaibai183



Category: pwp - Fandom, 虫铁 - Fandom, 蜘蛛铁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaibaibaibaibai183/pseuds/abaibaibaibaibai183





	Money Boy 【河蟹】

柔软的衣物窸窸窣窣落地的声音，他在那片刻无法适应的黑暗里有一瞬间的茫然，然后是什么在向着他靠近的声音，脖颈一凉，是Peter的手指抚了上来，他的手那么凉，几乎要冻得Tony瑟瑟发抖，下一秒，唇上就传来柔软温热的触感，呼吸纠缠，耳鬓厮磨，Peter侧着脸闭着眼睛吻住他，鼻尖的皮肤细腻的蹭过去，呼吸相闻。

Tony片刻的怔愣过后，心底里的欲望渐渐苏醒，一手揽过他赤裸的肩膀把他拉向自己，瞬间反客为主，趁着Peter还没有来得及闭上嘴唇，炙热滑腻的舌头就霸道难言的挤了进去，狂肆凶猛的情潮从心底里泛滥开来，汹涌着朝着自己铺头盖下。

他紧紧地抱住身前早已赤裸的人，更加疯狂的舔吻啃食过他口腔里的方寸之地，细细的攻击着他脆弱敏感的口腔黏膜，唇齿间的战争牵连出一点点来不及吞咽下去的银丝，暧昧淫艳的垂在嘴角。

这小子的味道真不错，Tony搂着Peter的脖子，游刃有余的挑起两人之间的温度和情欲。然而他并没有注意到Peter蠢蠢欲动的双手，年轻人第一次开荤总是该死的迫不及待。

Peter的呼吸早就乱了，一把火从心底烧到脑袋里，直接烧毁了所有的神经线，他抖着手抚上Mr.Stark有些流畅柔韧的腰线，Tony瞬间被惊到，他低喘一声，接着就被强硬的按在了年轻人火热的胸膛上，细碎的呻吟和制止还没来得及出口，就感觉到腰间火热的手开始大力肆意的揉捏起来，手指间的热度烫得Tony几乎要昏过去。

下一秒就天翻地覆，他直接被压到了柔软的床垫上，身上的人和自己肌肤相亲，高热的温度好像是燃起了一场火灾，他几乎被烫的意识全无，年轻的身躯紧紧贴着自己相互磨蹭，光滑滚烫的肌肤上起了一层小小的鸡皮疙瘩。

这不对啊，明明是我应该把这个小子操的哭爹喊娘的，怎么现在我被压在底下了？瞬间清醒过来的Tony忙不迭的开始挣扎，Peter听见Mr.Stark一声无力的呜咽，搭在他肩膀上的手也有些推拒，热度渐渐爬升，他松开他，细细的咬啮舔吻着他的耳垂，握住他有些回温的手，放到了自己牛仔裤的拉链上，微微喘着气，眸色深沉：

“Mr.Stark，我会很温柔，也会很野性的。”

低低的一声气音，情色意味极其厚重的暗示，暧昧的凝成了细细一线传进被吮吻的通红的耳朵，Tony的思维瞬间就有些跟不上了，他过了几秒才意识到那人炙热的嘴唇粗鲁的啃吻着自己的喉结，一连串暧昧的红色吻痕密密麻麻从锁骨蔓延到胸膛上，唾液被风干带来了紧绷焦躁的刺激感，却在下一秒被人含住了胸口的红点，牙齿细细的摩挲过去，酥酥的麻痒里带着微微的疼。

他忍不住低低地哼了一声，有些晕眩的快感，大脑被刺激成了一团浆糊，手却已经忍不住紧紧攥住了身下的床单，带着点沙哑的呻吟是最好的催化剂。

用牙齿细细的咬啮过嘴里的甜美，Peter低低地喘息着，眯着眼睛看着Tony的表情，微微的汗水和唾液亮晶晶的遗留在自己刚刚吻过的白皙胸膛上，他皱着眉头，有些红肿的嘴唇半启，一声声低沉的喘息，眼底残存着茫然朦胧的欲望，以及竭力不想沦陷的挣扎，这样被玷污被凌虐的模样，年轻人的心底突然涌上巨大的满足感。

放开了已经被自己蹂躏得肿起来的红点，一只手轻轻的揉捏着、拧拽着，像是挑逗的安慰。

凑上去吻一吻Tony微微失去焦点的眼睛，喘息着在他耳边哑着嗓子真心赞叹：“Mr.Stark，你真好。”

Tony动了动，眼眸深处有一闪即逝的清醒和挣扎，手臂推开Peter，Peter愣了一下，异于常人的感知能力让他觉得这就是应该【野性】的时刻，手臂被牢牢地抓住恶狠狠扭在身后，Tony闷哼了一声，就被他面朝下压在床垫上，胳膊就要脱臼的疼痛，和他在自己后背上湿吻啃咬的快感，两厢杂糅起来，让Tony发现自己竟然可耻的有了反应，他死死的咬住嘴唇，拼尽全力不想发出任何呻吟，但是神智却渐渐远去，只是感觉到自己的背上和那个人唇舌沾染的地方，温度节节攀升。

“Peter，你给我放开！”他嘶着嗓子制止的声音，听起来简直像是邀请自己再次进犯的信号。

Peter急促的吻着他的背部肌肤，只感觉自己的呼吸之间都带着点点滚烫的火星，那微微撑起来的肩胛骨，那流畅柔韧的腰线，还有柔软圆润的臀部，他就快要发疯，小腹无比胀痛，深深吸一口气，他眼神幽暗，微微放松了对身下人的钳制，伸出手掰过Mr.Stark的脸，再次不管不顾的吻上去。

Tony模模糊糊的呻吟着，被Peter的舌头堵塞在喉头，他是个好学生，什么东西都一学就会，嘴里的两条舌头纠缠吸吮着，分不清谁是谁的，厚重的舌苔磨蹭着，舌尖极具色情意味的一次次在喉咙口附近抽动着。

直到呼吸紊乱颤抖得快要不能自己的时刻，他才发现自己不知什么时候已经被人翻转了过来，一只滚烫修长的手伸过来牢牢的攥住了身下的要害，Tony几乎要跳起来，还没来得及挣扎，身下的手就已经加速撸动起来，他像是一只掉入了陷阱的野兽，绝望的呻吟一声就完全陷入被动。

同样是男人，Peter自然知道刺激哪些敏感部位会让Tony再也无法反抗，他的手指紧紧卡住明显已经湿润了的顶端，带着点力道的撸动着已然膨胀开来的柱身。

听着Tony已经有些变调了的呻吟，焦糖棕色的大眼睛有湿润的痕迹，那一双桃花眼里水光漾漾，好像下一秒就要哭出来，Peter再也忍不住重重的喘了一口气，他摸索揉捏着Mr.Stark软软嫩嫩的小肚子，翻来覆去的把玩，另一边将自己已经快要抽搐着爆炸的分身蹭到了身下人的大腿根部，恶狠狠的抽动起来。

快感从脊髓涌入脑神经，他的喉头发出咯咯粗哑的声响，却还是用一根手指蘸了蘸分身上的体液，小心轻柔的探入了那柔软紧致的密处，额头上的汗水一滴滴滴溅在Mr.Stark的胸膛上，他一点一点，咬着牙耐心地为他做着扩张。

手指上传来紧致炙热的触感，那一处的软肉渐渐吸吮着他的手指，像是一条条小舌头柔柔的舔吻着，那种从身体最深处传来的热度和吸力让年轻的小处男快要发疯。

深沉的喘息着，终于加速了手上的动作，抽动着的手更是猛地一握，Tony瞬间崩溃，仰起脖子弯起了一个奄奄一息的弧度，近乎于死亡的快感流窜在全身的每个细胞里，全身战栗痉挛，眼前一片白光，茫茫然不知世事，腹部湿润黏腻的触感让他失神。

下一秒就被Peter分开了毫无力度的双腿，感受到那人滚烫膨胀的欲望牢牢抵在后穴口，绕着圈来回挑逗顶撞，他浑身一颤，呼吸滚烫，想起了那仅有的一次被人压在身下操的神志不清的夜晚，湿润的臀肌有些反射性的抽搐痉挛，然而心底里泛起了一股浓腻的情潮，他堪堪回过神来，伸出去推拒的手发着抖，他瞪着眼睛盯着Peter额头上的薄汗，看着他急躁晦黯的褐色眼睛，微微泛了红、发了狠的样子，Tony知道这次在这个不知轻重的小处男手里，大概会很难捱，他想说什么终究没有说出口，叹了一口气，闭上眼睛终于揽住了Peter的肩膀。

Peter脑子里只剩下了岩浆和浆糊，他茫然饥渴的俯下身吻了吻对方赤裸着的胸膛，舌尖蜿蜒着顺着那正疯狂跳动着的大动脉一路湿吻下来，心头好像有一朵花悄然的绽开了，他笑了笑，伸出手去摸了摸对方胸口淡蓝色的反应堆，轻声叫了一句：

“Mr.Stark？”

Tony还没反应过来，就感觉到了一阵捅穿身体的钝痛：“嘶……”

下身用力的一个耸动，尖锐的顶端破开滞碍狠狠地进入了炽热似烧的深处，Peter仰起头，哑着嗓子低低地闷吼了一声，那一瞬间的快感化成千万伏特的电流，从下身直直的窜入停跳了的心脏，在脑海里轰然炸开，几乎整个身体都要麻痹了的极乐和畅快，他咬着牙拼命控制自己快要释放的欲望，越发清晰的感受到包裹着、缠绕着自己的内壁在急促的脉动着，那种火辣热情的痉挛，每一下细微的摩擦都能带来巨大的快感。

那一瞬间几乎要被剖开的疼痛让Tony的手指攥紧，指甲因为太过用力而挣得雪白，他因为痛苦而弹动起来的躯体紧紧贴住了Peter的胸膛，Tony感觉到太阳穴和后穴的粗壮阴茎都在突突跳动着，而后者还在慢慢的、一点点的胀大，疼痛和炙热让他不由自主的收缩肠道，密密实实的嘬住了Peter的性器。

Peter面红耳赤的深深呼出一口气，真他妈的爽快，像是融化了的巧克力酱，又像是有些冷凝住了的蜂蜜，湿润、柔软而紧实，他怎么可能忍得住？在神智极速远去的最后时刻，俯下身去拥抱Tony，咬着牙嘶声说着：“对不起，Mr.Stark。”

“唔——”

下一秒，以吻封缄，他粗暴地把他的腿抬高圈在了自己腰上，下身疯狂地挺动起来，快感都黏稠成了液体状，在每一次冲撞进入的时刻，身下的床垫咯吱咯吱的发出巨大难堪的声响，夹杂着淡淡的湿润的水声，一声声粗哑低沉的喘息和喉音，像是高烧一样的燥热袭入脑海，到最后简直连燥热也没有了，就像是有人直接在他体内生了一把火，把疯狂循环的血液煮沸得咕嘟嘟直响，全身的骨头都像通了电似的发出了一阵噼里啪啦的脆响，心脏狂跳，脉搏沸腾。

Tony的呻吟被堵在了喉咙口，他喘息着几乎连声带都要被拉伤，内壁被摩擦的几乎要起火，他满脸湿润不知是泪是汗，被疼痛撕扯着，折磨的出不了声，下唇被咬的出现了一个个细小的伤口，臀部被狠狠地、快速地拍击着，背部也被Peter的动作带动着在床单上来回厮磨，一声声旖旎急促的粗喘在耳边回荡着，配合着臀股之间越来越快、越来越深的顶弄，啪啪的脆响几乎让人面红耳赤，他睁开眼睛，只感觉到天花板上的吊灯极速晃动着，已经摇摆成了一片模糊的光影。

床单上渐渐湿润了几块，Tony皱着眉有些昏昏沉沉的，只能从喉咙深处发出低低地呜咽，只感觉身体深处那个人的欲望即使是在抽动着，也还在一点一点的延伸撑得穴口再次发痛，他有些迷茫的睁开眼睛，迎接他的，却是那个人铺天盖地的深吻，以及身体里一点一点，融化了疼痛的，像是触电一样弥漫开来的快感。

Tony环住年轻人肩膀的手臂渐渐收紧，却在下一秒，不知被Peter粗狂肆意的动作凌虐着，以一种刁钻狠辣的力度顶到了什么位置，已经无力的修长身躯瞬间痉挛，像是陡然被戳到了痛处的虾米蜷成了一团，他的手指划过流畅紧实的背肌，狠狠抠住了Peter大汗淋漓的背部，抓挠出了几道长长的血痕，迷离朦胧的眼睛倏忽涣散混沌，湿润着的眼角划过一道难以言喻的风情，他仰起了脖子，浑身不停的抽搐紧绷着，过了几秒种才发出了第一声长长的、带着哭腔的呻吟：

“嗯啊……嗯……”

Peter如遭雷击，那一瞬间的呻吟，还有刚才不经意摩擦过的一小点，那一下进攻几乎也要让自己崩溃释放，顶端和火辣肠壁的撞击差点让他送了命，大脑瞬间真空，连心跳也被麻痹了，他喘息着放慢了动作，欲望进出之间，汗液一滴滴溅在床上，慢慢摸索着再次碰到了那一点，紧紧抱住Mr.Stark的腰，双腿缠住他的双腿，合身压上，深深吸了一口气，欲望的尖端毫不留情的狠狠碾压厮磨过去，电击般的极限快感像是一点烟头烫穿了胸肺，濡湿的、带着呜咽的低吟再次穿透耳膜。

嘴角勾起一抹笑意，他低低喘息着俯下身去亲吻那个浑身颤抖、双目无神的人，一只手将他的臀部再次分开了一点，那里的黏腻和湿润带来无上的快感，有液体，不知道是他的，还是自己的，一滴滴从指间暧昧的滑落下来，他感觉自己就要爆炸，捏着Tony的腰，下身再次狂猛热辣的抽动了起来，Tony哑着嗓子被狠狠操弄得压进了床垫里，床单在身下皱成了一团，连床脚也像是不堪重负一样发出了嘎嘎的声响。

Tony只觉得自己快要疯掉，快感如同潮水一般接连不断的涌来，周围的一切滚烫如牢笼，体内最柔软最敏感的一点被人毫不留情的顶撞，偏偏还是被人牢牢的抱住了不能逃脱，他的呻吟渐渐有气无力，凌乱动荡，带着哭腔的音调也慢慢低哑下去，大脑里的一切程序完全瘫痪，只能竭尽全力的抓住身上的人，渐渐堕入昏迷的状态，任由他带着自己一次又一次的攀登上顶峰。

直到耳边有人梗着嗓子沙哑的低吼一声，像是拥抱生命一样紧紧地抱住他，下体陡然再度膨胀炙热，毫无顾忌的进入到他的最深处，挤压着肠壁一阵搐动痉挛，滚烫到极点的液体汹涌的灌入身体里，烫得他浑身一颤，清醒了一瞬，便彻底的堕入黑暗。


End file.
